Puella Magi Emi Magica
by EgaoEmily
Summary: New Magical girl Emi, is approached by Kyubey at the disappearance of her only friend, her wish for a magical girl holds a special power that could be the greatest one ever seen, if it didn't come with so much risk!


**Authors note: The main characters are my own creations, with the exception of Kyubey, who we all know and hate. This is going along the same month as the story but in a parallel strand, one where Madoka either dies or decides to become a magical girl.**

** Chie's name is in representation of her character, with the meaning of Wisdom. Emi's name also fits her well, being Japanese for smile :D**

** Although Madoka and Homura meet in the same way as Emi and Chie it was unintended, it is possible that Chie might have been friends with Emi at one point in the past.**

Emi Suzuki woke with a start as she repeatedly punched the SNOOZE button on the alarm clock. I would not shut up; she sat up in bead and with weary eyes glanced at the clock. It was unplugged, and her phone was beeping.

"Oh yah… I did that didn't I?" She mumbled while rubbing her eyes. She stood up slowly and walked to the mirror. Rubbing her face she turned on the sink and splashed her face with the cool water. Tooth brush in mouth she combed her mess of uneven choppy brown hair. Taking a ribbon she braided the shortest part of her hair along her head. The reaming hair form that strand stood up. She sighed heavily. Putting on her uniform she looked at the time, seven minuets until school started.

"MOM, DAD IM LEAVING!" she screamed wile grabbing her stuff and an apple as she raced out the door. On the way to school she passed a television store that was casting the news. On the screen was a picture of a missing girl, her friend, Mami Tomoe. She skidded to a stop,_ this is a lie; a cruel joke, _she thought to herself. _I saw Mami yesterday we walked home together. _A large group of grey clouds started to form over the city. _It is going to rain now, _she thought_, I forgot my umbrella._ She continued to school, now knowing that she would be late no matter what she trudged along. A droplet hit her face and she continued.

Emi finally reached school. The teacher stared at her, now completely drenched in rain she looked something of a swamp monster. No one said anything; she sat down with a thud.

"As I was saying…" the teacher continued "I would like to introduce everyone to a student that is new to the class, you may have seen her before she is a few years younger* than all of you, but her classes were to easy for her, so they decided to put her in our class." She continued, " Say your name."

"Chie Ikeda" said the girl her face looked very old, like knowledge had worn through her. Her silver hair was pulled in to an elaborate bun on the top of her head, and faint streaks of orange wound through her hair. She bowed and sat in the vacant seat next to me, Mami's seat. "You" she said to me almost silently " we will be good friends" she smiled. Emi smiled back unsure.

The day continued there was a surprising emptiness that she felt, she wanted to be happy, but the best she could do was make others happy. She turned to another girl in her class, "watch this" said Emi, as she made her pencil look like rubber. The other girl clapped with joy.

The school day ended and she left still feeling hollow. The rain was very loud and it hurt when it hit her head, but she ignored it. She sat on the curb and cried, the saltiness of her tears mixed with the rainwater.

_Why are you crying?_ Emi looked around for who said that, then realizing it was in her head she laughed._ Are you not going to answer me?___The voice persisted; she turned and saw a small cat like creature. "AHHGHH!" Emi screamed as he fell backwards. The creature stared with blank eyes. _I can make the sadness stop, I cam make any of your wishes come true. By the way I'm Kyubey. _

Sitting back up Emi took the creature in her hands, and asked if it was real. _Yes, and any of your dreams I can make come true, as long as you also agree to be a magical girl. _"That sounds like a two for one deal" Emi laughed through her tears. _So would you like to make a contract with me?_ " Okay." She said.

Clamping her hands together she said "I wish to make everyone happy, so happy that it even confuses the smartest person." A noise that sounded like a small bell echoed in her ears. A bright light burst from her and her school uniform changed. The uniform quickly transformed, the collar turned sleeveless and it appeared to grow pink and white flowers around the top of her chest and the sides of her shoulders. A brown fabric sprouted from the flowers and took a petal like appearance to it; it fell to just above her knees. Her hair curled at the bottom and the short strand sticking out grew and curled. A butterfly like thing landed in her hair, and a few landed on the flowers in her dress. She grabbed a stick that had just appeared in front of her, and pressed the button that appeared near the middle, crystalline spikes protruded from it. A necklace fell into her hands. It was a white gem surrounded by a tinted pink metal. A light burst around her for a second time.

"What's this?" she said holding up the necklace. _That is your soul gem. Protect it with your life. And clean it with a grief seed after every battle. _She smiled. "Now what?" _lets go find a witch for you to battle, but you may need assistance. Chie-Chan! _Chie stepped out from behind a tree; her silver hair was now a stark white, and a black leather-ish dress adorned her, and an orange gem sat in the middle of it.

Chie sighed heavily. _I wish it were not inevitable that you would become a magical girl. _She thought. _Then I would not feel so stupid. _Chie tried to remain frowning but she couldn't, she felt the happiest she had felt in a month just by standing near Emi.

"You were spying on ME?!" Emi asked incredulously. "It was necessary." Chie said blandly. "Come, there is a near witch that is very powerful, no one has yet to come out." She started walking away swiftly, Emi rushed to catch up with her. Nearing an abandoned department store, the soul gem started glowing more and more. The world slowly transformed, become sketchy and jagged, yet beautiful. Little figures that looked like small girls danced about, beckoning toward them.

"Wow," Emi sighed, "this is amazing."

"Amazingly dangerous." Chie remarked. The soul gem was almost blinding to look at. "Were here"

A bright light filled the empty room that Emi had just entered. A huge monster like thing was in the middle of the room, making unearthly noises, it sounded in pain. _What is THAT?_ Emi thought. A figure adorned in blue that somewhat resembled a woman appeared in front of them, a yellow bonnet for a head. !Candeloro! The name appeared like the boss fight in a video game.

"MOVE BACK!" Chie shouts, as Emi jumps away yellow ribbons tie together at the ground. "ATTACK IT!" she says calmly but loudly. What feels like instinct takes her over, she taps the button on her staff. Pink crystals pop out turn into butterflies and land on the witch.

Emi falls to the ground, a horrible pain shoots through her veins. _Don't leave I can't be alone again._ The witch was talking.

"Who are you?" Emi shouts at it. _If I die I will be alone again, you can't force me to be alone. _Ribbons shoot from the ground and tie Emi up, Chie as well who was holding her ground against some familiars. "You wont be alone, you will find friends, and you will no longer suffer" Emi says to the Witch. _You promise, how would you know? I want to believe you? I have had a friend like you? You are my friend? __**Don't leave, I am alone, she is gone, I am alone, no one likes me, leave me alone.**_ "Trust me you are not alone, you will feel better when this is all over." Emi smiled "I know because sometimes it is the only answer" _Why do you make me feel less lonely… happy almost… I will go… _an excruciatingly bright light formed around the witch, and the shape of a girl formed in it. The form faded and the witch faded too. Then Emi fell down, now overcome with emotion of the witch she had just defeated. She saw the girls past and future, she saw all her happiest and saddest moments, but the worst part was she only heard the girls name every time someone in her memories spoke it; forcing her to know who the girl was. _Mami, Mami Tomoe, Tome-Chan, Mami-Kun, Mami-sempai, Mami-nee, Mami, Mami, Mami._

After sobbing for about ten minutes in regrets and pain Emi stood up and collected the grief seed. Her soul gem was almost pure black. She touched the seed to her gem and watched most of the darkness fade. Emi stared at the gem confused. "Isn't it supposed to clear up?' Emi asked. "Not for you, that is the price you pay for your wish, plus it cant be cleared if you carry the sorrow of all you defeat." Chie responded blandly. "How did you kno-" Emi was cut off. "I wished for knowledge ruling over all things." Chie smiled "as I said before I _know _we are going to be good friends."

"So that's going to happen every time I fight a witch?"

"Statistically, yes, why? Is it a little more than you bargained for?"

"Just a little." Emi smiled, walking away._ At least I know what will happen when my soul gem fills up._ Thought Emi.

*** Chie is 11, Emi is 15.**

**P.S. Emi was able to survive for about a year after becoming a magical girl, she fell into a depression that turned her into a witch. Chie also turned into a witch shortly after, she felt very sad that there was no one to distract her from the pain of knowing everything, the weight of knowledge was over all the reason of her turning. Together they defeated 72 witches, by means of out smarting and kindness. No magical girl can defeat their witch forms, so far…**

**(If you like Chie and Emi I will right other stories of their adventures, and Maybe even someone who defeats them.)**

Puella Magi Emi Magica

Fin…


End file.
